The present invention relates to an eye's optical characteristics measuring system by which it is possible to measure eye's optical characteristics of an eye under test based on distribution of optical intensity of a target image projected on a fundus of an eye under test.
In the past, an eye's optical characteristics measuring system has been known, which comprises a target projecting means for projecting a target image on a fundus of an eye under test and a photodetecting means for guiding the target image toward a photoelectric detector, and eye's optical characteristics of the eye under test are obtained by calculation based on distribution of optical intensity of the target image detected by the photoelectric detector.
As disclosed in JP-A-2003-70741, an eye's optical characteristics measuring system is proposed, which calculates and display a simulation image on a fundus of an eye, which is formed when a target image is projected on the fundus of an eye under test, from optical characteristics of the eye obtained, and it is possible by this measuring system to objectively find out which kind of image is formed on the fundus of the eye under test and how a subject under test visually perceives the image.
In the eye's optical characteristics measuring system, two or more images of distribution of optical intensity to be measured are acquired, and the optical characteristics of the eye is obtained from one of these images.
In the eye's optical characteristics measuring system as disclosed in JP-A-2003-70741, no consideration is given on a diameter of a luminous flux projected on the eye under test and on a pupil diameter of the eye under test when the image of distribution of optical intensity is acquired. There is individual difference in the pupil diameter of the eye under test, and a diameter of a luminous flux of the light source luminous flux projected to the eye under test is not necessarily adequately suitable for the pupil diameter of the eye under test. Therefore, measurement may not be performed in some cases by using the light source luminous flux adequately suitable for the pupil diameter of the eye under test, and error may occur in the eye's optical characteristics obtained.